


Contently

by TARD1S



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, angry!doctor, breakdown - Freeform, wall kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARD1S/pseuds/TARD1S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot prompt where the Doctor gets angry at himself after kissing Clara but she calms him down and they make it work. </p>
<p>Feel free to drop some more prompts in the comments or message me on Tumblr -> both-time-and-space.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contently

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another story for the Whouffaldi Prompt Series, and I hope you like it. Please feel free to suggest some more prompt ideas. I write anything (including all kinds of smut!) so don't hesitate nor feel nervous. Thanks and Enjoy!

"I would like the plot to take place in the TARDIS after one of their adventures. Some flirting and fluff, then a kiss, and then the Doctor getting angry with himself because of kissing her, stepping away and Clara trying to tell him it's fine and that she loves him."

This takes place before Face the Raven but not too soon before it...

*****

 

They burst into the TARDIS with shouts of laughter and creased faces as they smiled so much their cheeks begun to hurt. They giggled for minutes until they managed to calm themselves down, Clara clinging to the console trying to take deep breaths and get herself under control while the Doctor continued to giggle his way up the stairs. 

“I can’t believe what that man said to us” Clara laughed loudly, hands still gripping to the console.

“He thought you were my mother! I don’t think we’ve ever had that one before” The Doctor chuckled in return.

“And those woman…” Clara couldn’t even finish her sentence before bursting into fits of giggles. The Doctor didn’t even need her to finish, he knew what she was talking about and he too was soon red faced in laughter. 

It had been a long time since they had both been this happy together. They had quite a few close calls, with The Doctor almost exterminating Clara by accident, being separated time and time again. It was getting too risky, and the Doctor knew it. Yet he was selfish, too selfish to say to her enough is enough, no more travelling, he wanted her to survive, not die on front of him. He had been having nightmare after nightmare of that exact thing, Clara being killed in front of him. But they were only dreams right? 

The Doctor shook the thoughts from his head, enough brooding and letting his guilt and depression cloud over him. He was happy today, he wasn’t going to let himself ruin that for him.

“I think that was one of the best days of my life” Clara managed to smile out.

“You know, Clara Oswald, I think I feel exactly the same” He smiled from the top of the stairs.

Clara begun to move around the console, pressing a few buttons, typing in some co ordinates before flipping the large lever, making the TARDIS begin move through time and space. The Doctor’s eyes never left her movements, watching in awe as she flew the TARDIS like she had done for thousands of years, like himself. He watched as the orange glow from the column lighted up her face more as she continued to smile to herself. 

She was the beautiful thing in the universe. And she was standing right in front of him, and she was in his life every day. The Doctor didn’t know who to thank for that, because without her, he would be nothing.

Urges over took him as his feet began to move for him, stepping down the stairs slowly, his eyes fixed on her. She continued to dance around the console, occasionally switching a few switches or jamming a button down, unaware of the Doctor moving towards her.

She giggled as she looked up at the top of the console, her pearly white teeth showing and her dimples coming to her cheeks as she smiled to herself before stating quietly.

“You know, I don’t think I have ever loved anything as much as travelling with you”

The Doctor couldn’t control himself from then onwards as he quickly walked towards her, lightly grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, looking into her shocked eyes before he leant down and quickly caught her lips with his. His hands were on her face, pulling her to him, as he bent down and she slowly rose to her tip toes. Their lips began to respond to each other, and Clara found herself pressed against the console, one hand on his arm, the other on his neck, bending him down towards her.

Her tongue traced his lips and he opened for her, their tongues colliding. Clara immediately noticed how good of a kisser her was, well he had thousands of years to practice but this was amazing. He felt soft against her, such a contrast to his harsher personality but then it was gone. She was left alone and breathless as the Doctor suddenly pulled away from her, stepping backwards several times until he bumped into the railing the other side of the console. 

He looked at her with wild owl eyes, he looked at her as if she had burned him with her lips. His eyes went from looking at her wide eyes, her pursed lips and flushed cheeks to quickly going to the floor and begun walking away from her and up the stairs.

“W-What?” Was all Clara could ask, her eyes following him up the stairs.

“I’m sorry Clara, I shouldn’t have done that, we should forget that ever happened” He refused to look at her, instead picking up a book and flicking though it rapidly.

“No, we’re going to talk about what just happened. This isn’t going to be another situation where we do something that crosses the line that just bit further and then scuttle away from it. Talk to me, Doctor” She replied sternly.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you, I was too forward, too keen and jolly. I ruined the day, I’m sorry” He replied, still not looking at her.

“Doctor, what is wrong with you?” She asked, and it was the wrong thing to say.

Suddenly the Doctor threw the book he was holding full pelt at the other side of the console room, making a loud bang as it hit the wall then the floor. The Doctor noticed Clara flinch, and it caused more anger. 

“Selfish” He spat, and they both knew he was talking about himself.

Striding over to the desk, he quickly swiped his arm, pushing the contents off the surface and onto the floor. He then grabbed the edge of the desk and flipped it upwards, making it hit the floor with a loud bang and the TARDIS groaned in protest. 

“I don’t deserve you, you should leave” His voice rose, he still hadn’t faced her, but he was speaking to her.

The Doctor could hear Clara shouting at him, something about stopping and that he needed to calm down but he didn’t listen, instead turning to his chalkboard. He violently grabbed the side and flipped it forward so it clanged with the metal handrail, the chalk falling and snapping as they hit the floor. The Doctor stepped on a piece, cracking it and crushing it to the floor. 

Then he felt a small hand on his shoulder, turning him around. His breathing was loud, his chest heaving and he saw her. Looking up at him, the smallest of smiles on her face, a sad smile. That one he always used to ask about. 

Then she was kissing him again, quickly and passionately, what he needed. He took all his anger and frustration and turned it into furious passion for her. Gripping her waist hard, he pushed her against the wall. His hands came to rise to the wall, pushing against it either side of her head as her hands were in his hair, gripping tightly. She begun to moan underneath him as his mouth moved to her neck, sucking hard, leaving bruises in his wake. Kissing his way up her jawline, his lips found hers again. 

They begun to slow their pace before he slowly pulled away from her, his forehead resting against hers for a few heartbeats before he moved away from her slightly. He moved his hand from the wall to slowly push the strand of hair back behind his ear. 

“Don’t you dare bloody apologise for any of that” Clara whispered.

“Language” He smirked to her.

“Shut up” She smiled back.

They continued to smile at each other before Clara moved her eyes down and spoke softly.

“You know I love you right? I want to say this now, before it’s too late”

“Clara…” He whispered, head turning to the side.

“No, I’m saying it now because I mean it, and I want you to know that you can do that whenever you want again” She smirked, looking back up at him.

“What? The breakdown or the kissing you against the wall?” He laughed.

“Definitely the latter” They shared another soft kiss before he spoke.

“Clara, I-“

“It’s fine, I know, it’s fine” She nodded quickly, looking to his eyes.

“I guess you do, you seem to know everything”

“Well, I’ve got to keep up with you” 

He simply smiled in return, before returning his lips to hers. Softly. Contently.


End file.
